


Interference

by creepmouth



Series: Trash Trio in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Immediate Attraction, Love at First Sight, M/M, RIP, Reincarnation, can someone please stop kuroken from being such sly fuckers, fjucking great, my first fic and its this, talks of:, tsukki has anger management problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepmouth/pseuds/creepmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima rob a shopping plaza.</p><p>Well, at least they try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catsuits

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hey my name is Ruke welcome to my personal shipping hell.  
> Apologizing in advance for the name "Three Musketeers" I'm un-creative trash.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or the tiny bit of Pokemon featured in this fic.

7:10 PM:  
They’re parked in front of Aoba Jousai shopping plaza, near the exit.

Tsukishima throws on his favorite black ski mask, sports glasses hidden safely underneath.

“You guys ready?”

Kuroo was tying up his pink plastic cat mask while Bokuto adjusted the straps on his horned owl one. Both of their masks showed their hair from the back. At first, Tsukishima used to protest, saying that their ‘crazy hair would be easily identified by the police, you idiots’. He stopped trying when Bokuto told him one night, right before heading towards Dateko bank, that he would ‘rather look rad and get arrested than look uncool and be forgotten’. Tsukishima made an incredulous expression, and told Bokuto that no one would forget being robbed, but he was dutifully ignored.

Tsukishima sighed, knowing his efforts would be futile, and settled for a simple insult. “You guys look childish.”

“At least we don’t look like some kind of fob,” Bokuto replied with a grin.

“You’re the fobbiest robber,” Kuroo added.

“Fobby robber, huh…”

“Kou, he’s a fuckin’ _fobber_.”

“Tetsu, BRO!”

Tsukishima cut in before they got too proud about their new pun. “Listen, are we gonna rob this plaza, or not? It’s getting late.”

“Oh crap, right,” Kuroo opened his bag, grabbing three guns. “Here, take these.”

Tsukishima can feel the adrenaline running through his body, but he never shows the excitement on his face. Kuroo once asked him if he ever got nervous, and Tsukishima replied with a scoff, saying that there was nothing to be nervous about. His plans were always impeccable, clean getaway after clean getaway. They were known in the news as the infamous ‘Three Musketeers’, never seen without each other and always coming to aide when another was in trouble.

“Wait,” Tsukishima stopped the two from getting out of the car. “You guys remember the plan, right? We’re taking four minutes, don’t be late.”

“Kei-”

“And ALWAYS keep your gun aimed at someone,”

“Ke-”

“And _don’t you dare_ let anyone pull a phone out-”

“KEI!” Kuroo interrupted. “Stop acting like such a mom! We’re older than you, you know.”

“Besides, we can’t take you seriously in that mask.” Bokuto sniggered, Kuroo smirking along with him.

They all opened their doors at the same time, Tsukishima muttering ‘I’m not a mom’ under his breath as he ran towards Yamaguchi Jewelry, and watched Kuroo and Bokuto as they made their way towards GameGo and Fukurodani Dentistry respectively.

7:17 PM:  
Bokuto’s inside and all is going pretty smooth until he spots the receptionist. He’s young looking, probably in his 20s, with thin dark eyes framed with thick lashes, dark messy hair, and the reddest pair of lips he’s ever seen. Bokuto just stops, gun pointed at the (unlucky) one of three patients, a dumbfounded guy with close cropped hair, mouth open so wide that his tongue piercing was clearly visible.

“Hands...in the air?”

The receptionist quirks an eyebrow, probably expecting Bokuto to be a bit more confident. He slowly raises his arms, and Bokuto can’t help but think how nice and soft looking his hands are.

He tears his eyes away from quite possibly the prettiest guy he’s ever seen to looking around the waiting room, fearful eyes watching him expectantly. Oh. Right.

“I-I’m gonna steal something!”

The receptionist stifled a laugh, eerily calm for someone who was at the risk of getting seriously injured, or even killed.

“Are you, now?”

Bokuto melted a little at the man’s light, fluttery voice, and walked towards the receptionist’s desk. At this, the receptionist hesitated, and stepped back.

“N-no, don’t be scared,” Bokuto quickly assured. “I’m just gonna take something. Wouldn’t hurt you.”

Bokuto was shocked at his words, but felt like he couldn’t shoot this guy, he was too...familiar. The man, Akaashi, as Bokuto saw on his name tag, dropped his hands.

“But I didn’t say you could drop your hands.” Bokuto said firmly. He wasn’t that stupid.

“There is no risk of me informing the police. Wouldn’t do that.”

‘Akaashi could be trusted’ Bokuto thought, one hand on the desk, and the other holding onto the gun, still miraculously aimed at Close-Cropped. He felt a sense of security in those almost black eyes, luring him in like a snake charmer.

He snapped out of it, and shook his head a few times, clearing his head of the dirty thoughts that were about to seep in.

Suddenly, a dental assistant popped out of the examination room to announce the next patient. “Terushima-san?”

Shit, he was still trying to rob the place! In his haste, Bokuto quickly grabbed the nearest thing and made a run for the door, back towards the car where they were supposed to meet _two minutes_ ago. Bokuto hoped that they hadn’t left him.

“Wait!” he heard Akaashi yell. He didn’t look back.

7:17 PM:  
Kuroo entered ‘geek heaven’ as he called it, and lazily held up his gun.

“Alright, you fuckers, hands in the air.”

There was no one in the store, save for a kid with pudding hair, focused on some game in his lap. Kuroo sighed and sauntered towards the counter. “Hey you, didn’t you hear me? I said hands up.”

The kid finally looked up, large, golden cat-like eyes eyes staring piercingly into his. His hair fell a bit into his face, as he licked his lips.

“Hm?” He asked, head cutely cocked to the side.

“Oh, well _hello_ kitten.”

“And who are you supposed to be?”

Kuroo was a bit taken aback with the bored tone in kitten’s voice. “Well,” he said, reading the boy's name tag. “Kenma-kun, who do you think I am?” He lazily tossed the gun up in the air.

Kenma’s nose twitched at the use of his first name. “Uh...are you from that new game- Animal Kill, I think? And don’t call me Kenma.”

Kenma thinks he’s a cosplayer.

He’s got a gun in his hand, black catsuit on, and he thinks he’s a fucking cosplayer.

He’s got his awesome pink cat mask on and Kenma thinks-

Oh.

Animal Kill.

That makes sense.

“Mhm, yep I’m from Animal Kill,” Kuroo assured, taking this as a great opportunity to make conversation with the pudding head. “Good game. You should play it.”

“Maybe I will. That’s a pretty cool mask.”

“Why thank you,” he drawled, winking.

“No problem.” Kenma stared right back. Kuroo had his seduction level up to the max. Why wasn’t Kenma getting all flustered? Oh right, he thought. The mask. He was turning into more of an idiot than Kou.

He took it off and ruffled his hair in that way he knew turned people on. “So whatcha playin’?”

Kenma’s eyes widened as he quickly looked down at his DS. “I-I’m playing Pokemon.”

Kuroo grinned and inched closer to the inside of the counter, where he could see the screen of the console. “Is it fun?”

He could feel Kenma’s eyes on his face as Kuroo looked at the Pokemon battle on the screen, his Espurr against a Gengar.

“I like it.”

Kuroo flitted his eyes towards Kenma, golden eyes once again enrapturing him. He couldn’t shake the feeling of the intense eyes being on him before.

“Do I know you, Kenma?”

“I don’t believe so,” he refocused on his game. “But we can fix that.”

The Gengar took a critical hit from the tiny Espurr, and Kenma smiled a little.

7:17 PM:  
Tsukishima burst into the store with an air of calculating confidence.

“Everyone, hands in the air!”

The people in the store, a young couple and a rowdy looking employee with a shaved head, all stopped what they were doing and put their hands up. Good.

“Don’t move, or I’ll shoot.” Tsukishima has never fatally shot anyone, but if he has to, he will. He inspects the glass, gun trained at the employee. The glass had little sensors attached to the edges, meaning he couldn’t break it, unless he wanted alarms to go off. There was a small keyhole, however. “Alright, give me the key, baldy”

“I don’t have it.”

“Don’t lie to me. There needs to be someone with the key working, so where is it?”

“I’m telling you, no one here has the key right now.”

“Then why are there customers here?”

“They were just here to look.” Baldy glared at him defiantly, and Tsukishima gave him a satirical grin.

“Nice try. Hey, whoever’s in the back! If you don’t come out, I’ll shoot everyone in here!”

“YAMAGUCHI, NO!”

“What’s all the racket?” A figure slammed open the backroom door and swiftly walked to the counter, not once looking up. “Do we have a new cust- oh.”

Tsukishima was going to turn his gun to aim at the assumed owner of the store, but stopped short when he realized how _big_ and _sparkly_ his eyes were, the shade of his favorite brand of milk chocolate. His long chestnut brown hair flowed softly around his sharp, artfully freckled face, ending a bit above his waist.

If Tsukishima was gonna look at any diamond in a jewelry shore, it was this guy.

Holy fuck that was cheezy.  
He looked like a deer in headlights, slowly putting his arms up, understanding and fear slowly seeping into his eyes.

Tsukishima felt something pang in his chest. For some reason, he didn’t want Yamaguchi to be afraid of him. But, he had a job to do. “Give me the key.”

“I-I,” he stuttered, stepping back. “I don’t have it?”

“ _Give me the fucking key_.”

“Right, sorry.” Yamaguchi hands him the key. Tsukishima regrets cursing at him, eyes boring into the freckles on the back of his bony hands. He takes the key and looks into his eyes once more. Yamaguchi looked back at him with a hurt expression. Why? Tsukishima doesn't know Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi doesn’t know him. He hesitates for a moment. And throws the key at Baldy, who catches it, completely baffled.

Yamaguchi’s hurt turns into shock and confusion. “You’re not gonna…?”

He walks backward with his gun still trained, and shakes his head, looking at the ground in shame. Pathetic. He couldn’t do it.

“But why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you just change your mind or something?”

“SHUT UP!” Tsukishima roared, icy glare turning unbearably heated as he looked at him for the last time, throwing open the door and running towards the car.

“Sorry…” he heard Yamaguchi mumble behind him, and he couldn’t fathom why Yamaguchi would be the one who’s sorry.

7:23:  
Bokuto ran out of the dentistry, bells clanging wildly above him. He saw Tsukishima and his ridiculous mask across the parking lot, and made a mad dash towards him.

“KEI! SHIT, WE TOOK TOO MUCH TIME.”

“I know you dickwad,” he panted. “Where’s Kuroo?”

They both looked towards GameGo, and started sprinting towards there instead.

“ _Tetsu_ ,” Bokuto screamed, bursting into the store. “We’re overtime ohmygod before the police get here, let’s go.”

Kuroo was leaning over a counter, smirking at the cashier, who was rolling his eyes and laughing at something.

“Hm,” Kuroo glanced Bokuto. “Oh, OH SHIT OKAY MAN WHERE’S KEI.”

“He’s outside, quick let’s go.”

“Okay, okay, uhm. I’ll talk to you later kitten," Kuroo ties his mask back on. "We’ve got a little cosplay gathering to get to!”

The two ran outside and once again, darted across the parking lot towards the car, just missing the two figures coming out of Fukurodani Dentistry and Yamaguchi’s.

“C’mon, hurry,” Tsukishima hissed, starting up the car, and exited the lot before the two could buckle up.

7:25:  
Akaashi followed the black car with his eyes until it was out of sight. He noticed a figure to his left, and saw Yamaguchi anxiously speed-walking towards him. He must have been robbed (or had been attempted on), too.

“Yama,” he called out in greeting, both of them stopping in front of GameGo. “Did you see those three?”

“Yeah, the one in the ski mask tried to rob my store, but he backed out at the last minute.”

“Ah, same with the man in the owl mask...,” Akaashi hesitated as he told Kenma. “I didn’t call the police. I told the others not to, either.”

“Same, actually.” Yamaguchi mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his carelessness. Kenma popped his head out of the door.

“Why are you two standing outside my shop?”

“Kenma, didn’t those robbers come out of _your_ store?” Yamaguchi fixed him with a questioning gaze.

“Robbers? You mean Kuro and his friend? They said they were going to a cosplay gathering.”

“Kenma, those three were criminals. The other two tried to rob Yamaguchi and I.”

“I bet they were just trying to show off their cosplay.”

“Wouldn’t they have all gone to GameGo then?”

“...they wanted a varied audience?”

Akaashi sighed. “The tallest guy was wearing a ski mask. That didn’t look like cosplay to me.”

“Well, Kuro just made conversation with me. He didn’t even try to steal anything. And I gave him my number.”

“You _WHAT_?!” Akaashi is going to go crazy.

“Wait, wait!” The two of them looked towards Yamaguchi, who was as pale as a ghost. “Those guys weren’t cosplayers…”

“Yes, I thought you were clear on that?”

“Did anyone pay attention to how ridiculous they looked?!” Yamaguchi thought of how dumb the robbers’ outfits looked, especially the one in the ski mask, who was wearing glasses under.

“Oh god, they weren’t cosplaying. They were actually committing crime, dressed like that.”

“Nothing is sacred.”

7:30:  
They’re on the freeway, steadily driving towards their shabby apartment complex on the bad side of town.

Bokuto gnawed at his fingers anxiously. “We didn’t steal anything, do you think they would call the police?”

“Well, there’s no one on my tail yet, so I think we’re okay.” Tsukishima replied, finally settling back into the uncaring, calm demeanor he usually possessed.

“Did anyone even take anything?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto reached into his pocket and took out the item he hastily grabbed on the way out. “I took a...a denture replica?”

“Pffft, bro, what the fuck?”

“Oh man, I just grabbed whatever. I swear the receptionist was so hot, and I just got so embarrassed barging in there like I owned the place…”

“Aww, Kou, emo mode again?”

“I fell in love with a random guy!”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I fell in love with AND gave my phone number to a random guy.”

“You _WHAT_?!” Tsukishima wants to cry.

“Did you steal anything, Kei?” Tsukishima’s outrage was once again ignored. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. He didn’t really like his two partners, but he could never lie to them.

“What, did the same thing happen to you?”

“...”

“Ice prince, of all people.”

“I just couldn’t,” he mumbled. “You should’ve seen the look on his face. I would’ve regretted it.”

The two looked at Tsukishima like he had grown another head.

“Oookay. He’s sharing his feelings.”

“Shut up.”

“But y’know, I couldn’t even get around to stealing. Kenma just pulled me in, and I forgot all about it. It’s like I had seen him before or something.”

“Bro, me too!”

“Same.”

The two gave that look to Tsukishima again. “Well, you’re on a roll, aren’t ya?”

“Again, shut up.”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo, I’m going to say this one more time, and you better listen. I don’t want to meet up with the people we tried to rob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hey it's Ruke and I'm veeery grateful for all of the attention my fic has gotten  
> And I do listen to my readers  
> So here's another chapter enjoy

“Kuroo, I’m going to say this one more time, and you better listen. I _don’t_ want to meet up with the people we tried to rob.”

 

“Hm? What’s that Kei-kun? You do?”

 

Bokuto grabbed the nearest cushion he could find from the couch he and Tsukishima were sprawled across and flung it at Kuroo. Said cushion hit him right in the face, and he almost fell off of the dinky little stool he was sitting on next to the kitchen counter.

 

“Wha- Pff! That was the cushion you were sitting on, jackass,” Kuroo wiped his tongue with the back of his hand, to which Tsukishima cringed. “And why are you on Kei’s side?”

 

“I don’t want to meet up with those three either. What if they change their minds and call the police?” Bokuto starts to gnaw at his fingers again, nervous habit coming out.

 

“I doubt they would do that,” Kuroo got up from the stool and walked towards the two on the couch, who sprawled themselves out even further to assure that Kuroo would not sit with them. Said bedhead rolled his eyes. “See, I’ve been texting Kenma, and he says that Akaashi and Yamaguchi keep talking about you guys.”

 

The two looked at Kuroo in shock, retreating to opposite sides of the couch, eyes clearly saying ‘Show us’.

 

“Ah, that’s more like it.” Kuroo plopped down on the couch between them and showed them the phone screen, which was a conversation with Kenma.

 

“Look,” Kuroo pointed to text. “He says: ‘Yama and Akaashi always flinch when I talk about you, l-m-a-o.’”

 

“Bro, you actually spelled that out.”

 

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s phone and flipped through the messages. “It doesn’t say anything about US, specifically.”

 

“Aww, but _guyyys_!”

 

“Get off the couch.”

 

Kuroo, being a stubborn asshat, protests. “No!”

 

Tsukishima kicks Kuroo, who lands on the ground with an ‘oomph!’ “Yes.”

 

~~

 

“Ahhh, Kenma how am I gonna do it?” Kuroo flops across his bed, his phone pressed to his cheek.

 

‘I dunno. Why are you so hung up on this, anyway?’ Kenma’s voice filtered through the phone, little sounds coming from the background, probably from a videogame.

 

“Kei never looks so hung up over people, and I’ve been seeing Koutarou chew his nails more.”

 

‘Well, Yama and Akaashi look more down nowadays, too. But I think they’ll be okay…’

 

“Really? You are sitting here, talking to a wanted criminal. And all six of us have had that weird ‘do I know you’ experience with each other. Do you think that we could be… I dunno-”

 

‘Soulmates? Reincarnated? Maybe. Akaashi is usually a complete mom, but he still let’s me talk to you.’

 

“...D’ya think it’s because there’s the chance of them seeing Kei and Koutarou again?”

 

‘I think so…’

 

“Kenma, we _have_ to get them to see each other again.” Kuroo pulled on the drawstrings of his hoodie.

 

‘I’m starting to agree with you, but how?’

 

“Okay, I think I have a plan. We should-”

 

‘FUCK!’

 

“WHAT?”

 

‘NO, no I just lost a level that’s not what I meant.’

 

“Well, it’s not a bad idea.”

 

‘Kuro!’

 

~~

 

“You want Akaashi and I to go birthday present hunting for _Lev_?”

 

“When did you start to like _him_?”

 

“I didn’t know _Lev’s_ birthday was coming up.”

 

“I know, I know. I just wanted to get him something nice this time,” Kenma fake coughs. “But I got this cold so I can’t…” He starts to sniffle in that way he knows Yamaguchi will melt at.

 

“Aww, Kenma don’t!”

 

He pouts.

 

“Akaashi, we have to do it!”

 

Akaashi sighs. “Yamaguchi, we have jobs to do.”

 

“But Kenma is finally starting to be nice to _Lev_ , of all people!” Yamaguchi widens his eyes in the way he knows Akaashi can’t resist.

 

“Ugh. Fine.”

 

_Yes._

 

~~

 

“BRO, Daichi’s birthday is coming up?!”

 

“Yeah, man,” Kuroo wraps a tissue over his nose and blows nothing into it. “I’m too sick to get a present.

 

“Aww, don’t worry! We’ll get one for you.” Too easy.

 

“We?” Tsukishima scrunches his nose. “Who are you taking with you?”

 

“You, of course!”

 

“I’m not in the mood to steal things right now, Bokuto.”

 

“We can’t give Daichi a stolen present!”

 

“If it helps, Daichi needs new bedding. You can go to Sears.” Kuroo inputted.

 

“Sears?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Don’t you like to try on the headphones at Sears, Kei?”

 

“I guess…”

 

“So, come with me!”

 

~~

 

Yamaguchi has absolutely no idea why _Lev_ would want a coffee maker. If he remembers correctly, Lev hates coffee. But, Kenma knew him the best.

 

“After we get the coffee maker, may we go to the bedding section? I’ve been meaning to get more sheets.”

 

“I have to go back to the store at one, so I’ll just get the coffee maker myself if that’s alright. I’ll meet you back over here, okay?”

 

“Sounds good. Thanks, Yama.” Akaashi tugged playfully on his long ponytail, and Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Yamaguchi headed off to where the home appliances were, remembering it being near the music section.

 

~~

 

Bokuto was, for once, skeptical of Kuroo. Why would Daichi want a new bed set for his birthday? ‘Maybe he and Suga ruined it,’ he thought, smirking. He made a mental note to tell Tsukishima (who had left for the headphones section right after entering the Sears) his newest joke. He turned into the aisle and came across a man, trying to grab a box that was just barely out of his reach. Bokuto walked up behind him, and grabbed it easily.

 

“Here you...go.”

 

“Ah, thank you.”

 

~~

 

Akaashi was just a hint too short to grab the box, a set of two pillowcases and a sham. A hand reaches from behind him and grabs the box.

 

“Here you...go.”

 

Akaashi says his thanks and is about to grab the box, making eye contact with the man. He has the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, a bright citrus-y yellow tinged with hints of brown. The man has a wild, gelled-up hairstyle, and Akaashi can’t help but feel he’s seen it before. He sputters a little, and then turns around and starts to walk away.

 

Ah, now he remembers, he recognizes that strong back and nervous walk. It had escaped his mind that he could see his favorite criminal in _Sears_ of all places. He was about to call out, but owl-boy turned around and walked back towards him before he could, his face only a few inches away.

 

“I’m really sorry Akaashi!”

 

“Y-you know my name?” Akaashi was surprised, he didn’t think the robber would remember him, let alone know his name.

 

“I read your name tag.” He replied, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Cute.

 

“Well, you only stole a denture model, so I guess it’s alright.”

 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” He looked at Akaashi with wide hopeful eyes, and Akaashi could not _believe_ this guy was a wanted criminal.

 

“Are you really a criminal?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re just so sweet, I wouldn’t expect you to hurt a fly.” Akaashi had researched the Three Musketeers (first and foremost laughing at the name), and apparently, they had successfully gotten away with many robberies across Miyagi, Tokyo, and Kanto.

 

The man blushed. “W-well, we just steal! We’ve never committed any murders or anything and we haven’t taken more than we needed. Just enough to keep us going,” he suddenly stopped. “Wait, why am I telling you this?”

 

“It’s alright,” Akaashi laughs. “Can I ask you your name?”

 

“Uh, well I can’t really- that would be dangerous, you know?”

 

“I wouldn’t do that, remember?” Akaashi remembers their first conversation vividly.

 

“...Bokuto.”

 

“Alright, Bokuto-san. Nice to actually meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Bokuto’s broad shoulders finally untensed, and a tentative smile graced his face. “But, really isn’t there anything I can do to repay for the denture-thingy? I think I might’ve lost it…”

 

“Well, first you can tell me what you’re doing at Sears. Don’t tell me you three are conducting a robbery?”

 

“No, I think we need a break. I’m just looking for a bed set for my friend’s birthday.”

 

“Huh, that’s quite the coincidence. My friend is here doing that too right now. Have you found a suitable gift?”

 

“I’m absolutely useless in these kinds of situations, so no.” Bokuto starts to pout, and Akaashi feels his heart thud in his chest.

 

“Well, I could help you out. You’re looking for bedding, right?”

 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be doing favors for you, not the other way around!” Bokuto grins. Akaashi is surprised at how quickly his emotions can change.

 

“Nonsense. Let me help you.” He starts to walk towards another aisle before Bokuto can get the chance to protest again. “Which color?”

 

“Akaashi, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he says lowly, sending shivers down the shorter man’s spine. “Green.”

 

Akaashi smiles softly out of Bokuto’s line of sight. “What do you think about this one?”

 

~~

 

Tsukishima sulks as he walks into the headphones section, annoyed that he got dragged along. The only good things about the situation were being able to get away from Kuroo, and trying on a bunch of new headphones. The thought that he should steal a pair crossed his mind, but he dismissed it as quickly as it came.

 

_Only steal what you need._

 

He examines a pair of large (and expensive) over-ear headphones. They’re a warm chocolate-y brown, his favorite color. He fits them over his ears, and plugs in his MP3 player.

 

~~

 

Yamaguchi sighs for the umpteenth time as he tries to decide which coffee maker he should get Lev. He was about to pick up a promising looking box when he heard a familiar melody from the next aisle. Putting down the box, he follows the music, which leads him to a very tall, very blond man. Said man flits his eyes over to Yamaguchi right when he steps into the aisle.

 

Yamaguchi can only think about how handsome this guy is. Classic 'dark and brooding', just his type. An expression of slight terror seeps into the man’s expression, and Yamaguchi snaps out of his trance.

 

“ _Yamaguchi_ ,” he whispers, and Yamaguchi is extremely confused. How does he know his name? Yamaguchi would surely remember meeting someone like him.  

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“No.”

 

Yamaguchi knows that deep, sultry voice. It’s the guy in the ski mask.

 

“But I just heard you say my name.” He tries to coax it out of him.

 

“Well, you heard wrong. Bye.”

 

Blondie turns around and attempts to walks away. The headphones over his ears, however, were connected to a panel in the wall, and they jerk him back.

 

Yamaguchi laughs and Tsukishima blushes with a scowl.

 

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you’re an all around awkward person. Glasses under your ski mask and k-pop? Very smooth.”

 

He blushes harder. “I lost my contacts, okay?”

 

“Oh, so you admit being the guy who tried to rob me?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Mhm, yeah, it’s definitely you.”

 

“Well, fuck. You’re annoying, aren’t you?”

 

“And you’re really rude.”

 

An expression of guilt crossed Blondie’s face. “...I’m sorry.”

Now Yamaguchi feels guilty. “N-no! That’s okay. You didn’t go through with the robbery, so you have no reason to apologize.”

 

“I...still yelled at you and shit.” Blondie looked like he was feeling physical pain.

 

“Listen, you sound like a guy who doesn’t really apologize, so please stop for the sake of your own health, yeah?”

 

“Then is there any way I can make it up to you?”

 

“Oh, no that’s-” Yamaguchi suddenly remembered his predicament. “Actually, yeah.”

 

“I was expecting you to politely decline.”

 

Yamaguchi fluttered his eyelashes. “Aww, pretty please?”

 

“I- Okay.”

 

“Oh. Okay, then. Uh, so do you know anything about coffee?”

 

Blondie raised a thin eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

Well, how was Yamaguchi supposed to know that? “Then will you help me find a coffee maker for my friend’s birthday?”

 

“Your friend’s birthday. Huh. Alright then, follow me.”

 

Yamaguchi follows him to the next aisle, back to coffee hell. He focuses on Blondie’s strong gait, and a thought occurs to him.

 

“Hey, what can I call you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. We’re not going to be seeing each other again.”

 

Yamaguchi’s steps faltered behind Blondie’s as they stopped in the aisle, the box Yamaguchi was previously holding still on the ground. “O-oh, yeah, I guess not.”

 

“This one is the shittiest company.” Blondie picks up the box, unfazed. Yamaguchi laughs sheepishly. Blondie picks up a promising looking container from a lower shelf.

 

“This is a good one.” He throws it at Yamaguchi, who catches it unsteadily.

 

Blondie was already walking away, and Yamaguchi, whose mother always taught him to be kind, called out a ‘thank you!’ in the sweetest, most polite voice he could, even though he felt a bit like crying.

 

Blondie looked back with a blank face but slightly bewildered look in his eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement once and then he was off. Yamaguchi sighed. That’s the last he’s going to see of this man straight out of his dreams.

 

Yamaguchi turns around to find the bedding section, changes his mind, and then he runs back towards Blondie.

 

“Are you seriously not going to tell me your name?” He pants, coffee-maker tucked under one arm. “You know mine, so isn’t it fair that I know yours?”

 

“Absolutely not. Leave me alone, okay?”

 

“W-wait!” Yamaguchi grips onto a black leather sleeve. Blondie shoots him with that same perplexed look.

 

“Aren’t you _afraid_ , Yamaguchi?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I could kill you,” he hisses, and Yamaguchi knows full well how dangerous Blondie is, if his research on the Three Musketeers was accurate enough.

 

But he doesn't believe Blondie could ever hurt him. “You can’t.”

 

_You wouldn’t._

 

Blondie looks like he’s had enough. Suddenly, he turns around and clutches Yamaguchi’s shoulders, who drops the coffee machine. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do! Y _ou don’t know anything about me!_ ”

 

Yamaguchi is hurt. He doesn’t know this guy, shouldn’t know him. Yet, he still feels his stomach drop as the taller man leers at him in rage.

 

Blondie realizes what he’s doing, and he let’s go of Yamaguchi’s shoulders immediately. “I-I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No, that’s okay,” Yamaguchi took a step back, and Blondie’s hand twitched with the need to pull him closer. “I was being pushy, I’m sorry.”

 

“Tsuk-Tsuki…” Blondie suddenly quiets, and turns his head to the side.

 

“Tsukki?”

 

“Uh-Uhm, yeah. That’s my name?” Tsukki says it like a question, sounding a bit unsure. Yamaguchi says nothing of it, as he didn’t want to anger Tsukki again.

 

“Why are you telling me this _now_?”

 

“I wanted to make up for grabbing you like that.”

 

“So you tell me your name.”

 

“Is that not enough? I can do something else for you.” Tsukki, in a complete ‘phase change’, is more annoyed with himself than he is with Yamaguchi.

 

It isn’t that Yamaguchi thought that it wasn’t enough, it was just strange. He wants Tsukki to do something else for him, but he decides against it, thinking it would be too much of a hassle for the blond.

 

“That’s alright, you don’t have to.”

 

“I know you want _something_ , Yamaguchi.”

 

‘ _That ass,’_ he thinks. “MCDONALDS!” He blurts it out before his tongue could betray him and say exactly what was on his mind.

 

“...McDonalds.”

 

“Y-yeah, if that’s okay,” Yamaguchi looks up at him with shining eyes. “I really like their fries.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

“But my coffee machine!”

 

“Nope. You either get the coffee machine, or you come with me.” Tsukki still had to be a bit of an asshole. He couldn’t ruin his reputation, after all.

 

Tsukki starts to walk away. He looks at the coffee machine at the ground, at Tsukki, then repeats.

 

Oh, screw _Lev_.

 

“Wait for me, Tsukki!” He catches up with Tsukki, who smiles into his jacket.

~~

 

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Akaashi rubs his eyes once more. “You didn’t be the coffee machine because you had to go on an impromptu _date_? Who are you even dating, Tadashi?”

 

Said boy winces. Akaashi only ever uses his first name when he’s in full mom mode. “It was a guy that I knew. He said that I either buy the coffee machine or go to McDonald’s with him.”

 

“What kind of jerk does that.”

 

“Ah, yeah, he’s a bit of an asshole.”

 

Kenma walks into the room in his cat onesie, sniffling. “Hey guys. Where’s the coffee machine?”

 

“I...Uhm…”

 

“He left the coffee machine for some guy who wanted to take him out to McDonalds.”

 

“Well, Yama does love his McDonalds.”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t refuse _him_!”

 

“You’re acting like it’s someone preeeetty important,” Kenma leans towards him. “Do we know this blond?”

 

“Why don’t we concentrate on more pressing matters? Like Lev’s present.” Yamaguchi looks around nervously, hoping for a topic change.

 

“Oh, that’s alright. Leyovochka’s birthday isn’t until late October.” Kenma jumps up and skips to his room.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“ _Lyovochka_.”

 

“Why is he not sick anymore?”

 

“How does he know Tsukki is blond?!”

 

In an almost comical scene, they look at each other at the same time, and yell ‘KENMA!’

 

~~

 

“Oh man, Tetsu!” Bokuto bursts into his room, and Kuroo drops his weights on the floor.

 

“Jesus, Kou. You scared me.”

 

“Guess who I saw at the mall today!! Akaashi!”

 

Kuroo wipes the sweat off of his body with a towel and throws on a shirt, smirking. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, we bought bed stuff together and I got his number!”

 

“And you told me that you didn’t want to see him.”

 

“It’s not that I didn’t want to, I was just scared. But now it’s okay!”

 

“Alright then. I’m gonna go out for a bit,” Kuroo grabs his wallet and walks toward the door. “And if Kei tells you the reason he didn’t come back with you _isn’t_ that he was out with a cute freckled boy, he’s lying.”

 

“Uh. Okay.” Bokuto explicitly remembers Kuroo being sick.

 

He sits himself down on Kuroo’s bed after a minute. He thinks, long and hard.

 

“There’s no way.” He dials Tsukishima’s number as fast as he can.

 

‘Hm.’

 

“Kei, we got set up.”

 

 _'What?_ ’

  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, once again~  
> I might be making this into a series thing or adding another chapter if it's requested enough.  
> You guys should send me requests and stuff on my tumblr @kuroost

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa thanks for reading until the end!  
> comments and kudos would be much appreciated~  
> hit me up on tumblr @chorofappskis and we can talk about how tsukishima called bokuto a dickwad


End file.
